A method of this type is described in HEDRICK K et al. paper: “Real-Time Slip-Based Estimation of maximum Tire-Road Friction Coefficient” IEE/ASME TRANSACTIONS ON MECHATRONICS, IEEE SERVICE CENTER, PISCATAWAY, N.J., US, vol. 9, no 2, June 2004 (2004-6), pp 454-458.
A similar method is described in patent document EP 1 637 863.
Although in the past, tire performances during braking have been usually assessed through braking distance tests of a vehicle provided with these tires, today, these performances are more commonly assessed on the basis of measurements of the grip coefficient of a single tire equipping a trailer, these measurements being correlated to measurements of the slip rate of this tire and to indicators derived from these measurements.
Although this technique has the advantage of requiring the use of a tire only, it usually leads to insufficient reliability assessments, and do not guarantee that a plurality of different tires, sorted on an ascending order of performance on the basis of these tests, exhibit, once mounted on a vehicle of the same type, performances that classify them in the same order.